ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book Chase
The Book Chase is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Casey, Jamal, Hector, Alex, Lenni, Gaby, and Tina. Synopsis The team finds a rare edition of a book that was stolen at a Jenkins family reunion. Summary Casey, Jamal and Grandma Jenkins are looking in the Jenkins’ basement for older items to display at the family reunion that day. While Grandma Jekninsis off answering the phone again, Ghostwriter discovers an old book entitled Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass. Grandma Jenkins comes back down into the basement, and says that the book is a rare first edition. She also states that it is full of history of their family. Inside are family letters, and even a spelling test that Casey’s mother took when she was seven years old. With permission of Aunt Estelle, an aunt that is known to be rather bad-tempered, the book is to stay on display for the family reunion. She calls back later, stating that she wants the book. The rest of the team comes and sees the items, including the old book. Ghostwriter tells them to stay close and keep watch. After they are told to help with decorating, a while later, Hector notices that the book is gone. Jamal then discovers that Casey is looking at it in the basement. After the book is put book and guests start arriving, including Aunt Estelle, the delivery boy for the cold cuts comes. He sees the items, and is very impressed by the rare book. The team also meets pleasant Albert, who has a war injury; his daughter, Renee; and her fiancé, Milton. The latter is also interested in the old book. After the family reunion, the team is helping clean up, when they discover that the book is missing. Grandma Jenkins had talked with Aunt Estelle, and she had relented and let the book stay in the Jenkins family. They still list her as a suspect, as well as the delivery boy and Milton. After Ghostwriter comes back with two messages from near the book, including something about the military, they also put Uncle Albert on the list. The next day, Casey calls Aunt Estelle, and she tells her that they can have the book. Casey and Gaby go to visit her, and surprisingly, she is quite nice. They find out that she had been talking about another book about Frederick Douglas, though, instead of the rare edition, and that she is still letting the Jenkins family keep the book. Later, they talk to Uncle Albert, and discover that one of the clues against him is false. At the Jenkins' house, Jamal, Hector, Lenni, and Tina discover that the delivery boy had quit for an unknown reason, but find out that he had left town. They also discover that some clues that Ghostwriter had found were about some letters inside the rare book and not about Uncle Albert, so he is not a suspect anymore. Casey figures out who the thief must be, and calls Jamal. Grandma Jenkins is disappointed that Casey and Gaby are by themselves in Harlem, but agrees to drive him, Lenni and Tina to there, and Hector goes to get Alex. Casey and Gaby see Milton inside of a pawnshop with the book. Grandma Jenkins and the team members with her come into the shop, and Milton is very surprised to see the former there. He pretends to be nice, but is distressed when Grandma Jenkins asks if the rare book is on the counter. Milton is quite surprised, and tries to run, but Gaby trips him with a karate move. As the man is now injured, he stays down until a police car comes by. Grandma Jenkins explains what happened to the officer. Milton confesses that he needed the money, since he had debts, and wanted to by the book back later. He also laments that his fiancé will not want to marry him now. Alex and Hector then come afterward, with Alex asking if he missed anything. A few days later, the team is looking at the Jenkins family things inside of the rare book. Jamal relays that he learned that the delivery boy had suddenly quit from his job, due to a scholarship to a college to study history. Ghostwriter writes that he likes that the book had been returned, along with the things in it. He then asks Casey how much it was sold at the shop. Casey answers back that it is priceless. Notes * Rob has a brief mention in the place where it is mentioned in the narration, in order, the people that Ghostwriter had revealed himself to. However, it is possibly a mistake, since Tina (a character in the book) is missing from the list and Rob is never mentioned again. Also, there is nothing about Rob moving to Australia. Gallery The Book Chase- Rare Book.png|The rare book The Book Chase- The Book is Gone.png|The book is gone The Book Chase- Aunt Estelle and Casey.png|Casey and Aunt Estelle The Book Chase- Jamal, Casey, and Milton.png|Milton, Jamal, and Casey The Book Chase- Lenni and Gaby.png|Lenni and Gaby The Book Chase- Clue on Lenni's Shoe.png|Clue on Lenni's shoe The Book Chase- Delivery Boy in Hispaniola.png|Delivery boy in Hispaniola The Book Chase- More GW Clues Figured Out.png| Figured out more Ghostwriter clues The Book Chase- Milton Down.png| Gaby trips Milton with a karate move Category:Books